Valka's Bewilderbeast
This '''Bewilderbeast '''was encountered by Valka in an unknown situation, and has been in service as the king of the dragons' hive where Valka gathers the dragons she has rescued from Drago Bludvist and his trappers. Profile This Bewilderbeast is the master of the Dragon Den where Valka has lived for 20 years. Valka literally bows to him as a sign of respect, and even Cloudjumper plays second fiddle to him. Unlike the rule of the Red Death, Toothless indeed lowers his head, not out of fear, but by seeing the mightiness of the kind king. Because Toothless is the only dragon who opposed the rule of the Red Death, this Bewilderbeast's solemnity is enough to make the mighty and fearless Night Fury to bow to the king. Most notable features above all is that this individual is so warm in heart and is compassionate to smaller races (dragons and humans), thus is an ideal king to all. Under his monarchy, every dragon seemingly spends peaceful life, and baby dragons are not even afraid of playing on the face of the giant dragon and are very attached to him. This Bewilderbeast also welcomes new faces (dragon refugees saved by Valka) to his nest without hesitation. It is confirmed that the ice caves and glaciers/icebergs functioning as camouflages and strongholds to protect the dragons' sanctuary, was created with the help of this Bewilderbeast (or simply by himself). The king wisely chose a spot and utilized his knowledge and capabilities through careful considerations to create an ideal oasis for giant reptilesValka’s Bewilderbeast from Dragonpedia. History Valka's Bewilderbeast at least, has been noble and diligent for long enough to create a fine kingdom of his own to provide a heavenly sanctuary to local dragons. At some point in the past (14 years ago of the first movie), this Bewilderbeast and Valka came across. It is not sure whether there first encounter was prior to the creation of the Den. If Valka met the dragon before the nest was created, it means that she could have contributed in assisting the great white king to do so. This Bewilderbeast had also been helping Valka for her to save dragons from Drago's hand (one of saved dragons is Gruff the Hobblegrunt),Gruff on Dragonpedia and this means that this dragon was also holding personal history and conflicts with the antagonist. He was last seen fighting Drago's Bewilderbeast, who gained the upper hand and bowled him over before piercing his underside with his tusks, killing him. Personality This snowy-white individual seems calm and very gentle, enough to let baby Scuttleclaws playing around his face when relaxing. In addition, he seems to not hold any ill emotions towards human beings and will be helpful to befriended humans and other dragons of the nest. Also, this Bewilderbeast is rather playful and may have a sense of duty to come aid for any dangers of allies. The fact that this Bewilderbeast didn't hypnotize smaller dragons to obey him despite being able to do so proves the high level of morality this individual has. He also rules others very impartiality and warmness. Saving other dragons from Drago and Eret's forces also contributed to gain further respects and loves from other dragons. He is so generous that he even feeds fellow dragons by gathering massive amounts of fish for them. Relationships Valka Not much is known about histories and stories of these two, but they have established good friendships and socialize at least on a daily basis. The Bewilderbeast is entrusting Valka enough to aid her on wars. When the Bewilderbeast was killed, Valka was devastated to see the fall of the dragon king. Cloudjumper Cloudjumper deeply respects this Bewilderbeast as he bows to the king with reverence. He has also been served as an adjutant for long, as Valka's comment "he must have thought I belonged here" indicates that Cloudjumper has been under the Bewilderbeast since in prior to his first meeting with his future rider. Hiccup and Toothless Despite the young pair and the Bewilderbeast only meeting once, the Bewilderbeast seems to approve of them. Even the mighty and fearless Night Fury cannot help but bow to this graceful titan. The Dragon used a little ice breath on Hiccup, in order to show his approval. It is possible he knows that Hiccup is Valka's son. Given that dragon's have a keen sense of smell. Hiccup and Toothless were shocked when the Bewilderbeast was killed by Drago's own Bewilderbeast. But later, Toothless avenged the noble Bewilderbeast's death by breaking off the deranged Bewilderbeast's left tusk, and succeeded him as the new Alpha dragon. Trivia *It is unclear how the Bewilderbeast spends daily life, but primarily involves catering to the needs of the other dragons, and helping them get food. *It is also unknown whether this individual ever had mates or families before. *According to Pierre-Oliver Vincent, this Bewilderbeast is "pure and beautiful, like a polar bear" contrasting to the poor Bewilderbeast's misfortune under Drago's control. *When being looked above from under, his face slightly resembles that of Toothless. *Scenes of appearances of the two Bewilderbeasts to the battlefield are also counterparts to each other. Valka's Bewilderbeast literally appears from the 'sky' proudly while Drago's Bewilderbeast emerges from under waves menacingly. Both Valka and Drago use similar methods with rods identical to each other to call the dragons. *In the movie, after the fight with Drago's Bewilderbeast, the other Bewilderbeast killed Valka's Bewilderbeast by impaling its underside with his tusks, and his body was shown before Drago's Bewilderbeast let out a victory roar and take command of all the dragons. * Like the counterpart, this Bewilderbeast has resemblances of Stoick the Vast: his facial and personal characteristics, and being allied with Valka for long. Gallery New_bewilderbeast_white_gallery_01.jpg|First encounter Plok.jpg 4y.png Ttttu.png Dragons.jpg|The creator of 'ice cocoon' The Bewilderbeast.png|Hiccup and Valka Meeting the Bewilderbeast Ice Breath.png|'Greeting' with Hiccup rhj.png|The dragon war Bewilderbeast Battle.png|Battling with 'the enslaved one' bewilderbeast2.jpg dragons_icon_bewilderbeast_white.png Screen shot 2014-08-31 at 17.22.50.png|the dragon sanctuary References Category:Movie Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Large Dragons Category:Tidal class Category:Sea Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Alpha Dragons